Mr & Mrs Hatchet
by 10152013MizzFitz0262013
Summary: Life just got way more complicated for Miss hatchet as her life goes from the comforts of an easy kill to the complications of loving the enemy. which will only end in her death. follow Bella as she confronts her fears and encounters heartbreak.
(PRO LOG)

My Birth Parents were killed when I was only ten. Murdered for my birth father's betrayal. After all a Rat can not be allowed to live. I however was spared. I was suppose to be adopted to another family, but My Father could never allow such a prize as me to go in to the hands of the people who viciously gunned down the remainder of my blood family. So my Father Aro took me in. Turned me in to everything he needed, wanted in a child. My mother sulpicia could not have children after her brutal attack and unfortunate loss of their unborn twins. I became their pride and joy.

To my Mother I was the daughter she had always dreamed of and to my father I was not only his treasured daughter but the most ruthless of all his army. I was his number one in, his second in command, I was his ghost. The most feared killer in America, my identity unknown to all. Most assumed I was a man. id say all in all I have a pretty awesome life. Everything I could ever dream of at my finger tips. I have the perfect life. until the day everything came crashing down around me and my life was forever changed once again. I could no longer trust the people I loved dearly. I had to run. I had to hide. I had to disappear entirely or face the truth head on. A truth I was in no way prepared to handle. For once in my life I was running away from a fight instead of toward it.

~ I.M.V.C

(May, 30, 2016)

I can not honestly remember a time when I didn't enjoy the thrill of a good chase or the cold rush of adrenaline running through my veins after a fresh kill. Never in a million years would I think twice about pulling the trigger or not allowing my hand to release the cold steel of my knife in to the air to strike my intended target. I was trained by the best out there to become the perfect soldier. And I can honestly say I've never missed.

"Isabella Marie Volturi " I silently cringed. From the sound of the loud clicks following my mothers angry shout, I knew I had second to hide or face my mothers wrath. If one had to guess id say she found the small blood stain on her expensive carpet. It was not intentional but when you covered head to toe in someone else's blood and in desperate need of a nice long hot shower you tend to be less careful. And that is how you end up on Sulpicia Volturi's shit list.

Now normally I'm her favorite person being her only child and all but that card only hold so much strength to it. there were two thing's you never do to my mother. One never do you disrespect her or her loved one and two never and I do mean never fuck up her pristinely kept house.

"Isabella" My mother yelled again. I quickly sprung myself from my vanity chair and running toward the other side of my large bedroom and to my unlit fire place. I pressed in the brick sensor plate near the top of the fire place and the back wall silently swung open. I ducked in through the hidden door, shutting it quietly behind me. I felt along the wall by the door for the shelf that housed large unused glow sticks that would provide just enough light to help me get through the hidden escape passage that traveled from my bedroom to the ten car garage of our estate.

A short trip and some cobwebs later I unlatched the small door that led to what appeared to be a storage cabinet in our garage. I stepped through on to the concrete floor and closed the door behind me. I let out a deep sigh hearing the automatic door lock engage to once again safely seal the door of the tunnel.

"Going somewhere Isabella?" I quickly turned my body toward the voice of my father. He was leaning against my brand new midnight blue 2016 Audi an A3 1.8T Premium Cabriolet with a huge as smirk on his face.

"Yes papa, I'm running for my life, I got a little blood on mama's carpet again and she is fucking livid with me."

" Veramente isabella di nuovo? La tua mamma avrà la testa quando ti prenderà da te. Quando imparerai?."(really isabella again? your mama will have your head when she gets ahold of you . when will you learn) Papa yelled.

"lo so. lo so. Mi dispiace papà" ( i know. I know. Im sorry daddy)

"You better get a move on Bella before your mama figures out you used the tunnel again"

" Thank you papa!" I threw my arms around him and hugged him quickly. I stepped back and papa pulled my keys from his pocket and placed them in my hands. he kissed my forehead and stepped back allowing me to hurriedly enter my car.

I shoved the key in the ignition and turned over the engine and my baby purred to life. I shifted in to drive and sped out of the open garage door, down the long drive way and in to the night. not really having a true destination in mind. just needing to get the hell out of hear to let mama cool of for a while.

After nearly an hour of driving I found myself lost in a sea of steel towers that formed the downtown area of Seattle. I had figured that id at least get some work done while I was out. I needed to check on a shipment that had just come in from the china and then stop in at one of our clubs to get last nights tally myself since I noticed we had been coming up a couple hundred short each night for about a week now. Someone was stealing and that shit was not okay.

Pulling up to our warehouse on the docks I immediately knew by the lack of our guards presence that something was not right. I hit a few levers in the car and a small compression sound let me know my hideaway was now open on my passenger side floor board. I reached down in to the hideaway and pulled out my custom glock's with ivory plated handles.

I leaned forward and secured the twin glock's in the double holster attached to the back of my skin tight dark wash skinny jeans and pulled my royal blue blazer and white chiffon lose tank styled blouse over them.I killed my headlights and left my car running as I stepped out. My knee high black leather stiletto boots making no sound as I walked to the side door of our warehouse.

Now if I'm correct and I'm almost always correct there should be about 14 guards here tonight half of them should be walking the perimeter and the other half should be unloading my new shipment of coke. Yet I see no guard's nor do i hear sounds of life from inside. And that's all I need to confirm my suspicion.

A hand with a cloth comes from no where and wraps it self tightly around my nose and mouth just as I go to reach out for the door handle I'm slammed against the side of the warehouse right next to the door.

"Ti ho detto che non era finita. Tu sei la mia isabella"( i told you this was not over. you are mine isabella) He spoke. his breath hot in my ear.

"No don't." I choked out as the needle punctured my arm. It took seconds for my struggling body to become slow and my mind unfocused on the words I was trying to say. he pulled me back against his body just as my world started to fade.

I knew he would catch up to me one day. I just never thought it would be only months after I left him.

My body felt sluggish as I slowly gained consciousness. I kept my eye's closed and my breathing slow. what ever I was lying on was soft, a dull light seemed to be on somewhere in the room. I was tightly pulled up agents a rock hard warm body and I didn't want him to know I was awake yet. I wanted a few more moments to feel whole again before I let my anger fly. things were not going to be pretty. I was most definitely upset.

"I know your awake love." his rough voice spoke softly in my ear. sending an unwilling shiver down my spine.

"I'm anything but your love Cullen cut the shit."

"Now, Now Bella is that anyway to talk to your fiancé." I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"HUH, is it cold day in hell Edward? Or did you hit your head? I left. We've been over for months. " I said. My voice sluggish from the drug induced sleep. Edward laughed.

"Nice to see you still have your humor Bella, but you owe me, time to pay up princess." he mocked

"Now how exactly do I owe you, when you have my shipment Cullen." I asked

"Well the way I see it, is if you expect me to keep my mouth shut to your daddy about our little hookups, you owe me something in return."

"You wouldn't." I yelled

"Oh, but I would my love, its a win-win for me, so hears the deal you do what I want and keep your family in tact or I let it slip, daddy disowns you puts a price on that pretty little head and you have no where left to hide but here with me." He taunted

"Fuck you Edward, you would threaten the mother of your unborn child." I seethed.

He stayed quite for a while, I turned my head to look at him, knowing that I would see the shock of the news on his face. but it wasn't there. instead he smirked at me

"HMM, To get what I want, yes I would, did you honestly think I would not find out, I knew before you did that you where definitely pregnant." He said.

"how?"

"Because my love, I know every step you take, did you really think id not protect the woman I love."

"You mean the woman you fuck." I shot back.

"If you chose to be ignorant to the fact that we love each other and that this baby was conceived in anything but love, be my guest but we both know your fucking lying to yourself, I know you love me Bella." he firmly stated

I locked my jaw, my body tensed at his words, I was starting to lose my temper and was five seconds away from crushing his nuts in my hand and the pregnancy hormones only intensified my anger toward Edward.

"What exactly is it that you want now."

"Marry me Isabella, I just want you to marry me." He seductively whispered the marriage proposal in my ear. his hands splayed over my slightly round but mostly flat stomach.

"it would never work Edward, my father would rather die then marry his only daughter off to a Cullen." I sighed

"He has no choice now, I made damn shore of it baby." he growled out angrily . 

"what the fuck do you mean by that Edward?" I demanded

" your not the only volturi woman currently visiting this estate tonight love."

my blood ran cold at his words. I quickly elbowed him in the chest and rolled off the side of his California king bed.

"What the fuck did you do!" I yelled

"I'm not sorry for this Bella, you forced my hand baby, I've been waiting over a year for you to come clean to your father, your fucking pregnant with our child now, I wont allow my heir to be born with out my name, I wont allow the mother of my child to go any longer with out my name, I wont allow us to be kept apart any longer and I shore as hell will be damned if I allow the woman I love to continue working and putting our child at risk because of some bullshit territory war going on between her father and mine, it stops tonight Bella. Tonight we tell them, Tonight our families will see no other choice but to unite. Hell we already know my family is on board, now its your turn" he ranted

"This was an unnecessary action Edward my father is going to want your fucking head." I yelled

"Then its a good thing he cant touch me now, I am the father to the next heir in his family as well as my own, we are protected by law. Once I told your mother the truth, showed her the proof of our love and our child. She was more then willing to come and help settle down your father. she may have already given me her blessing." he states smugly

"Oh my god, are you fucking insane, I left you, I ended thing's with you so the war that's about to take place will not happen, but you , you just had to have everything your damn way, your selfish , you not only put yourself and your family in danger not to mention the baby and I but now my mother to, is there ever a line you won't not cross to have your fucking way. You're a god dam toddler." I screamed at him as I pace back and for near the side of his bed running my hands through my hair.

I am so fucked. so very very fucked. my father is going to kill me and now thanks to fucking Edward his own wife to.

"There is not a fucking line I won't cross for the safety and wellbeing you and our child, there is nothing I will not do to protect you two Isabella."

"And what about my father , hmm, what the hell do you think you can say or do to get him on board with this."

"I have a plan Bella."

"Oh you have a plan? HUH, so dose this plan involve my funeral because id like to be cremated and have my ashes spread in the sea when my father puts a bullet between my eyes." I yelled.

"I would put a bullet in him before he could blink." He growled. I assume he did not like the mental picture I put in his head.

"Edward." I sighed " I m sorry but this plan whatever it is will never work, he will not allow this no matter what I want, no matter how happy you make me, no matter how much I love you, your his enemy, our love with be my death." My voice cracked and my face showed the anguish in my heart as traitorous tears slowly spilled down my face.

His arms surrounded me, pulling me to his chest. he pressed his lips to the top of my head and whispered soothing words to me in Italian. we stayed that way for a while before he lead me to his bed where It did not long to fall asleep in Edwards arms.

 **Author's Note:**

 **I'm going to be honest, its been years since I have posted anything. I had to create another account because I forgot my password to my other one. I am actively looking for a beta, if anyone is interested. I need someone who can not only pre-read/Edit my stories but someone who can help me better my writing as well. I would appreciate any criticism to be worded kindly and honestly. I appreciate any type of reviews. They all help!**

 **Thanks,**

 **MizzFit**


End file.
